


cup and sword

by Pares (kormantic)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack found him at the picnic table, he was eating a fruitcup with a plastic spoon and hunched over a deck of cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cup and sword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taselby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taselby/gifts).



When Jack found him at the picnic table, he was eating a fruitcup with a plastic spoon and hunched over a deck of cards.

"Watcha doin'?" Jack asked, sitting beside him on the sun-warped bench.

In the park's fading twilight, Jack could just make out the card that was closest to his elbow: a guy sitting on a red chair, holding a sword pointed upward. There was a butterfly perched on a tasseled cushion at his side.

"Eating a fruitcup," Daniel answered, holding up a spoonful of pears glossy with heavy syrup as illustration. He made a little slurping sound as he slipped the spoon from his mouth and it made a hollow little tap when he deposited it in his now-empty plastic cup.

"Who's this guy?" Jack asked, tapping the card he'd been looking at.

"The King of Swords. He represents obstacles that stand in your way," said Daniel, clearly reciting. "This card symbolizes the essence of air, such as a clear blue sky. Also, a mature leader of unwavering ethics and indisputable authority. An incorruptible judge, whose devotion to the law cannot be swayed by emotion or material concerns. Perfect clarity of thought, directness of action, and eloquence of speech. One who, like a great general, inspires not love or devotion, but absolute trust and loyalty."

"Trust and loyalty, but not love, huh?" Jack felt unaccountably depressed about that.

"Well, the card doesn't represent _you_ , Jack." Daniel's voice was wry and kind. "In this spread, it's supposed to be me."

"I know _that_ ," Jack said with mild asperity. "And it's not too far off, I guess. Except maybe the love and devotion part."

There was a slow smile on Daniel's face, but he didn't meet Jack's eyes.

"What about the love and devotion part, Jack?"

Jack rolled his eyes and reached out to cup Daniel's face, turning it to his.

"The cards tell me that you're kind of a dink about that kind of stuff," Jack said, and kissed him.

Daniel tasted like pears.


End file.
